Don't Stand so Close to Me
by Waffle Avenger
Summary: Songfic to the Police's Don't Stand so Close to Me. Read it, it's special. SSHG.


Warning: This songfic is a result of boredom and bingeing on Alan Rickman movies. Mmmm binge... If it sucks, too bad! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: Characters are J.K. Rowling's, song is property of the Police and/ or Sting.

* * *

Young teacher, the subject

Of schoolgirl fantasy

She wants him so badly

Knows what she wants to be

Hermione finished her potion and brushed her hands together. She looked around. She was the first one done, as usual. She bottled some of her potion, which was doubtless perfect, and brought it up to the front.

Severus looked up from his book. "Granger, I want to see you after class."

Hermione ducked to hide her blush. "Yes, Professor."

Inside her there's longing

This girl's an open page

Book marking - she's so close now

This girl is half his age

Hermione didn't know when her extreme dislike-- not hatred, mind you: Hermione didn't hate anyone. It was beneath her. Or so she told herself. In reality she probably harbored a deep-seated hatred of one Draco Malfoy-- but anyway-- she didn't know exactly at what point her extreme dislike of Professor Snape had turned into a sickening crush... perhaps it had something to do with the gliding way he walked, or the angelic curve of his lips-- on the rare occasion they weren't curled into a scathing sneer.

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Harry and Ron were packing their things, but Hermione remained in her seat, fidgeting nervously.

"Aren't you coming, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, Snape's asked me to stay after. Don't wait for me, I'll catch up."

"Okay." Harry left, Ron on his heels.

Her friends are so jealous

You know how bad girls get

Sometimes it's not so easy

To be the teacher's pet

The class slowly filtered out until the only occupants of the room were Severus and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do you know why I've kept you here?"

Hermione swallowed thickly. "N-no, Professor."

Severus glided over to stand in front of Hermione, towering over her seated form. "Surely you know that your marks are the highest in your class."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"In fact, your marks are the highest I've ever had in my fourteen years of teaching at this school."

Hermione gulped. She was truly shocked. Of course, she knew she was a gifted student; it was hard to miss. but the best student in fourteen years? Maybe more? Hermione couldn't believe it. The information shocked her so that she forgot to stare at Snape for a moment.

Severus cleared his throat. "Headmaster Dumbledore and I have been talking about putting you in a special advanced potions class."

Hermione gulped again. An advanced class? But surely she was the only student who would be in this class if what he was saying was true... and that would mean... "Er, Professor... how many students would be in this advanced class?"

"Only you, Miss Granger. And it would have to be held after your other classes."

"And... I have a choice in the matter, don't I?"

"Of course."

Hermione looked at the floor frantically. Her and Snape... alone, after school hours... in an isolated dungeon classroom... the possibilities whirled through her mind.

"I'd like that opportunity very much," she replied finally, despite the fact that her heart seemed to be trying to leap out of her throat and dance across the table.

Temptation, frustration

So bad it makes him cry

Wet bus stop, she's waiting

His car is warm and dry

It was the first day of Hermione's advanced Potions lessons with Professor Snape. She came into the dungeon soaking wet; her last class was Care of Magical Creatures, and it had started to rain horrendously in the last ten minutes of class.

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading, startled by the sight in front of him. Her normally bushy hair matted down and hanging in wet strands over her face, she looked like a wet cat. Severus went to his office and got a large towel and handed it to Hermione.

She took it, giving him a grateful smile. Their hands touched. Blushing, she quickly began to towel off her wet hair and face.

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

She handed the towel back, her hair flying up around her face in wild tufts. Severus held back a grin-- after all, Severus didn't grin. Ever. Not even if his life depended on it. Well, maybe if his life depended on it. It was a pity, because he had a very engaging grin. At least, he would if he ever grinned.

"Now, then," he said. "Let's begin our lesson."

Loose talk in the classroom

To hurt they try and try

It was Transfiguration, and Hermione was sitting next to Lavender Brown.

Lavender leaned toward Hermione conspiratorially. "So," she said, "I've heard that you were having... special... lessons with Professor Snape."

"Yes, I am," replied Hermione, not catching Lavender's meaning at all. She went back to her work.

Lavender was shocked that a prude like Hermione would just admit something like that straight out.

Strong words in the staffroom

The accusations fly

Severus sat at his desk in his classroom, tapping his empty quill against the desk. Why, oh, why had Dumbledore suggested that he have private lessons with Granger... Her intelligence and stubbornness endeared her too much to him. He was having trouble keeping their relationship professional this way. It was so much easier with that hateful Potter sitting next to her.

A knock sounded on the door. Severus recognized it at once, for it went to the tune of "shave and a haircut--" Severus had no intention of replying with the last two knocks, and instead said, "Come in."

Surely enough, Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How is your special student coming along, Severus?"

"Perfectly well, Headmaster. Though I doubt you came all the way down here just to ask me that."

"Right you are, Severus." Dumbledore sat down in one of the desks. "I came because I have heard some nasty rumours about the nature of your relationship with said student."

Severus choked. "What?"

"I believe you heard me quite well, Severus."

"Yes," muttered Severus. "Well. I can assure you, our relationship is nothing more than that of a teacher to a student."

"That's what I was afraid of," said Dumbledore softly.

"What?"

"Oh... nothing, Severus. I'm glad you're keeping things professional. I trust you." He gave Severus a wink and swept out of the room, again closing the door behind him.

It's no use, he sees her

He starts to shake and cough

Just like the old man in

That book by Nabakov

Hermione walked down to the dungeons for another advanced lesson. She set down her books and walked up to Snape's desk.

Severus smiled at her, closing his book. Smiling was not something Hermione had previously thought him capable of, but he'd been doing it more and more since she'd started these lessons. It was now regular for them to exchange a smile before the lesson began.

"We'll be starting with a new category today-- potions to treat chronic illnesses. Many of them are quite complicated, so I'll need your full concentration."

"Yes, sir." Hermione stood up straight.

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

"Now, then, you'll need some Wolfsbane-- here--" Severus reached across the desk to hand Hermione the jar of Wolfsbane. They had taken to sitting next to each other, each making a potion. Hermione took the jar and measured the correct amount into her potion.

Snape reached for the measuring instrument at the same time as Hermione and his hand found hers instead. She looked up, astonished, and he started to move his hand away but she caught at it, holding it tightly.

"What...?"

She blushed and pulled her hand back. "Sorry."

"It's all right." He looked at his potion abashedly. Severus Snape-- abashed. Who would have thought? He looked back at her. She was stirring her potion furiously.

"No-- no!" He stood up and was behind her in an instant, clutching her arms and pulling them away from the potion.

She looked up, surprised and more than a little embarrassed.

"You have to stir it gently! It'll be ruined now! Didn't I tell you to concentrate?"

"I'm sorry, Professor-- I wasn't thinking--"

"No, you weren't." He pulled her out of her seat and spun her around. "You have to pay attention, Hermione, or--" He cut himself off. He had used her first name. That wouldn't do at all. Before he had time to think, she was pressed against him, kissing him desperately. He kissed her back, his hands moving from her shoulders to grip her waist tightly. He couldn't resist her, nor she him.

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me


End file.
